


Up On The Rooftop

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Bittersweet Candy Bowl (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Suicide Attempt, its not too graphic but to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: A short lil thing Inspired by https://www.bittersweetcandybowl.com/candybooru/post/view/13999?search=Lucy





	Up On The Rooftop

Lucy stood at the rooftop, complementing things.

About what Mike had said.

About how she was a parasite.

She looked down. Heading over to the building where she would end it all, she didnt have any thoughts.

Just that everyone would be much happier without her.

She smiled and stuck a leg out.

And dropped down.

 

THUD.

Lucy opened her eyes. She panicked, and started breathing heavily.

"It... it hurts.... how am I not dead....." Lucy asked, looking down on her side to see the large gash that the jump had caused.

She put a white paw on it, staining it with red blood.

Tears leaked from her blue eyes, and she attempted to move the arm she landed on.

'Damn. Its broken.' She thought to herself, wincing.

Lucy groaned and cried some more as the pain spread to other area, like her hind paws, ears, and even her tail.

 

"Lucy?" 

Lucy looked up, her shrunken blue pupils meeting Daisy's sad, large brown ones.

"Lucy what did you do?" Daisy asked, crouching.

"I uh," Lucy stuttered.

"Lucy what did you do??" Daisy was crying.

"I-I dont know... i-i" Lucy was cut off by Daisy shushing her and shakily pulling out her phone.

"H-hello? I-i need a ambulance... my f-friend is trying to k-kill herself, s-shes losing blood..." Daisy paused, and Lucy was further into losing consciousness.

"Yes, I'll ca-call her family... its..." Daisy continued to speak, unheard by the unconscious Lucy.

 

Jordan was sitting at his house waiting for Lucy to return from the play her friend was hosting.

BRRIIINNGG!

The cat looked at the phone in confusion, not expecting anyone to be calling this late at night.

Picking it up, he asked who was speaking.

"T-this is Daisy." the voice replied.

Jordan looked confused. Why did Daisy sound like she was crying? Was Sue's play that emotional?

"Its just a play, Daisy. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"N-no... it's not Sue's play... its L-Lucy." She said.

Jordan froze.

"What? What's wrong with Lucy?" He asked, panic clear in his voice.

"S-she jumped... shes in the h-hospital..." Daisy sounded like she was crying more as she went on.

"T-tell your parents and Sam... go to t-the hospital."

Jordan hung up, holding his head in his paws and picking the phone back up. Trying to make his voice sound somewhat comprehensible, he dialed his brother up first.

"Jordan? What's so important that you're callin me while I'm working?"

Jordan remained silent for a couple seconds, exhaling and bringing the phone to his muzzle.

"Its Lucy. Her friend said she jumped and that shes in the hospital. Call mom and dad, I'll meet you there."

He placed the phone back on the receiver before he heard Sam's response.

Getting up, he stumbled out of the door, wiping his eyes.

Across the street, he spotted that stupid korat. He was sitting in his yard, texting someone. Still in his outfit from that play.

The cats expression had turned from confusion to shock and horror.

Jordan's face was also one of shock. He didnt think Mike would care.

Nevermind him, he had to see his little sister. He had to make sure she was going to be okay.

He arrived to the hospital first, remaining at the door, waiting for the others.

He had also brought Lucy's pets with him. Lily was by his tail, and Chirpy was on his shoulder. He was holding Yashy.

"You look ridiculous with all those pets on you, Jordan."

The sudden voice made him jump, and he looked behind him to see his brother, Sam, and his mom.

Both had been crying, though Sam looked as if he was trying to hide it.

Jordan looked down.

"Uh... they requested it."

The door opened again, and a short (compared to Sam and Jordan) cream curly cat walked in, head lowered and quietly sobbing.

Sam leaned over to Jordan.

"Isnt that Lucy's friend?" He asked.

Jordan nodded.

Sam walked over to her and bent down.

"What's your name?" He asked. Sam wasnt sure if he met her before or not.

"D-daisy." She responded after a few moments. "I w-was the one who called t-the hospital."

Sam looked at Jordan.

Turning back to Daisy, he squatted down and hugged the cat.

"Thank you."

Daisy didn't respond, and Sam picked her up.

"Thank you so much." 

The nurse peeked into the room, and Sam placed Daisy back down.

"Are you Lucy's dad?" She asked. 

"Older brother, actually. We both are. This is her friend." Sam responded.

"Well, let's go check on Lucy." Jordan headed to the nurse, still covered in pets.


End file.
